


An Embarrassing Proposal

by Anonymous



Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Collars, Dom Hinata Hajime, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, I don't know how to tag this lmao, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Hinata Hajime, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Soda Kazuichi, Thighs, Top Soda Kazuichi, Topping from the Bottom, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Kazuichi's new idea leads to a wholly different kind of experience.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	An Embarrassing Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I'm back on my bullshit. 
> 
> By now you should already know the drill, the only difference this time is who's toppinng lmao.

“H-Hey, Hajime?” Kazuichi called out while in the middle of removing his jumpsuit.

“Hmm? Is there something wrong puppy?” the other man responded, looking back at him.

His face ignited at that nickname, he stubbornly ignored the heat.

“Can we… I don’t know, maybe… Uh, could we, maybe…” he stumbled, internally cursing himself and his lack of cool while trying to ask this question.

One of Hajime’s brows lifted in a display of curiosity, fully facing the blushing mechanic now. Upon seeing that no progress was being made with the stammering, he got closer.

Tan fingers took hold of his chin, lifting his face to meet with green eyes.

“Do you want something from me, Kaz?” he asked in _that tone_ of his, that honeyed, hypnotizing tone.

Kazuichi nodded, all too eager despite his embarrassment.

“Then you should be able to ask properly, no? You know how to use your words, don’t you, puppy?”

He nodded, Hajime quirked his brow again. Quickly realizing his mistake, he mumbled out an ushered, “Y-Yes. Yes, I do.”

The taller man smiled a little at that display, “So you do. Be a good boy then, Kaz, and tell me. Tell me what you want.”

His face burned hotter, the heat spread out across him, up to his ears, and down his neck, the very pinnacle of embarrassment.

“Can- Can we... Can we try something different this time?” he finally managed to ask.

Hajime’s eyes didn’t betray any stray negative emotion, anything that could hint he didn’t want to try his still undisclosed idea.

“What do you have in mind?” tan fingers still held his chin softly, thumb caressing paler skin, making Kazuichi almost lose his focus.

He didn’t really know how to answer that question because, in truth, he didn’t even think he would get this far. He knew what he wanted, of course, but not how to ask for it.

“I want to fuck your thighs,” he blurted out all at once when he didn’t find any less awkward way to say it.

The other man looked surprised, a creeping blush gradually overtaking his face. That surprise was transformed back into his usual expression, if quite a bit softer than before.

“Is that how we ask for things, Kaz?”

Shit. He was all too ready to just rush through everything and get to the part where he got to stick his dick between Hajime’s thighs, so much so that he was ignoring all their rules.

And as much as he liked getting punished, he really wanted to fuck his thighs _tonight_.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, knowing it would get him some pity points, “Can I _please_ fuck your thighs?”

Hajime laughed; clearly beyond amused with his antics, he pulled him closer to give him a small kiss on the lips. The mechanic tried to chase after his mouth but to no avail, driving him to another, smaller laugh.

“Sure. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

Kazuichi couldn’t help but give a lopsided smile as well, “No, it wasn’t.”

“Good boy,” with that he resumed undressing, taking off his jeans and tie, while remaining in his boxers and only unbuttoning his shirt.

He was quick to follow his lead, shimmying off the rest of his jumpsuit. After taking off his shirt, he was met with another kiss to the lips, one that he melted into immediately.

A familiar collar was wrapped around his neck, when the kiss ended a leash was attached to the collar as well. Hajime tugged on it a little, it took everything in him not to moan.

They moved to the bed, finally. The tan man lay down on his back, knees up, legs folded, awaiting Kazuichi to come and get what he wanted. Kazuichi, meanwhile, was too enamoured with the way Hajime looked on his back for him to actually take off his underwear.

His leash received a few hard tugs, pulling him back to reality and closer towards the bed.

“Come on, puppy,” his tone was teasing, “You were so excited a few minutes ago. Don’t you want to do this anymore?”

For him that was stimulus to actually take off his underwear, his eagerness made it a little difficult to do so.

“Too bad, it looks like my puppy wants to do something else,” he sighed, making Kazuichi fumble with his underwear harder.

“And here I was, looking forward to what my good boy could do-” he began getting up from his lying position.

“No!” the mechanic cut him off, finally managing to strip himself completely naked.

In his panic he pushed Hajime back down on the bed, involuntarily seated himself between his legs, leaned over him, and began rambling.

“No, no, wait. No, I wanna do this, I really do. Please, wait, Hajime, please, I really, really wanna do this.”

This time, instead of tugging on his leash, he took hold of his collar and pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear.

“Shhh, hush. Be a good boy for me and hush, Kaz.”

He closed his mouth immediately, whimpering.

“Good boy. Now you can come get what you want, puppy. You really want to, no?”

“Yes, I-I do, I really want to,” he replied, his shaky voice filled with a heavy need.

Hajime didn’t reply, only lightly pushed him back and settled down comfortably on the bed.

Red faced and aroused beyond reason, Kazuichi began removing the tan man’s boxers. His thighs were soft, amazingly soft, he’d found when his fingers brushed them as his underwear was taken off. The fabric traveled down long legs before getting thrown on the ground with the rest of their clothes.

His erection, which was getting almost painful at this point, neared those soft thighs, he hesitated. Until Hajime huffed and closed his legs, engulfing it with bewildering softness.

He moaned, how could he not? It was an amazing sensation, better than all his fantasies had made it out to be. His hands flew up to hold onto those plush thighs, leverage for when he began to thrust.

And when he did… His lips stayed parted as whimpers, whines, and moans spilled out, drool threatened to escape from the corner of his mouth. His hands gripped harder as his hips moved faster.

All of it felt like an overreaction but how could he not act like that when it all felt so _good_?

“Are you enjoying yourself, puppy?” Hajime asked him, honeyed voice only fueling his euphoria.

“Ahuh…” he couldn’t even form proper words anymore.

His leash received a tug, pulling him a little forward, forcing him to bend Hajime’s legs as well.

“Does it feel good?”

“A-Ah, ahuh, feels good,” his tongue lolled out, now he was fully drooling.

Panting, drooling, he really looked like a puppy. Tears began gathering in his eyes, threatening to spill, his face was a whole mess, and only because of a pair of thighs.

He received another tug at his leash, forcing him to come just a tad bit closer and fold Hajime’s legs even further. In a state of pleasured frenzy, he closed the distance by himself, coming face-to-face with his boyfriend, and capturing the other’s lips.

“Good boy,” he whispered in his ear, breathy and hot.

One tan hand tugged at the leash, the other petted his hair. Something in his brain flashed, and Kazuichi reached down to tug at Hajime’s own erection.

“Good boy, Kaz. You’re doing such a good job, puppy,” he praised, his voice becoming sultry as he neared the edge.

With encouraging words, he got more and more desperate, moved faster, trembled harder. Just a little more, just a little more, just a little more and he was gonna-

A broken moan tore through his throat as he painted tan thighs and stomach with white. He kept moving his hand and hips, though, riding out his orgasm and jerking off Hajime until he too came all over himself and his boyfriend.

He collapsed on top of the other man, heavy body basking in the afterglow. Kazuichi snuggled into a tan chest, almost falling asleep on the spot when the hand threading through his hair resumed its ministrations.

“You should say what you want more often…” he sighed, his other hand caressed the mechanic’s cheek, “That… That was really good…”

“Yeah, right…” he denied for no reason, “You probably didn’t feel that much… I was the one that… that…” he left it there, feeling the rest to be quite obvious. 

But he really did think like that; Kazuichi was going through the experience of a lifetime between Hajime’s thighs, but Hajime… he just kind of had to lay there. It made him feel a little guilty, folding the other man like a lawn chair without him getting any pleasure from it.

“Tell you what,” his boyfriend hummed after some time, “Since you wanted me to feel good too,” he lowered his voice to a low whisper, “Why don’t you fuck me next time, puppy?”

He made a weird noise upon hearing that. That… Holy shit, could he do that?

“...Can I?”

“Of course.”

His brain halted for a moment, backtracked a few seconds into the past as he made a realization.

“Wait, so you admit you didn’t feel good?” he asked with a little disappointment in his voice.

“Surely not as good as you,” he laughed breathlessly, stretching his legs in the meantime, “My legs are a bit sore, but otherwise it was good.”

Kazuichi whined, shoving his face further in his chest, he wanted Hajime to feel what he felt. The idea that he could drive him as crazy as he felt a few moments ago… he couldn’t deny he was a big fan of it.

“How about this, you get to fuck me if, and only if…” he paused dramatically, making the mechanic look into his eyes in expectation, “You go to the end of this week without sex.”

That was easy. He was a virgin before Hajime came along; he knew how to spend his time without sex.

“...without sex _and_ without masturbating,” he added a few seconds later.

Shit… Shit!

“Think of it as… compensation or something like that. I really _did_ feel good, but if you insist on me lying...” _then you could do this_ , that last part was left out yet it was blatantly clear to him.

Okay, no reason to panic, he had to think this through, as it was a very important matter. Yeah… fucking Hajime… he had thought about it more than once but now that he was presented with this choice... Should he do it?

On one hand he would have to go through the rest of the week without having sex or masturbating, which was six days of trying to manage his ridiculously high libido. 

On the other, he would get to fuck Hajime, make him feel what he felt, make him feel so unimaginably _euphoric_...

He didn’t really have a choice, did he?

“I can still kiss you, right?” he asked tentatively after making up his mind.

Instead of a verbal response he received a kiss on the lips, then on the nose, forehead, cheeks, cheekbones, everywhere. Well… that was enough of an answer, it would make the upcoming days not as bad.

“Come on now,” his boyfriend beckoned, “Let’s take a shower.”

* * *

Kazuichi stared at the clock, ten minutes until midnight, only ten more minutes of this pseudo-torture until he could rush to Hajime’s cottage and finally, _finally_ , reach his goal.

He’d been waiting for this moment for the past six days, and although his boyfriend made sure to thoroughly spoil him with kisses, he was finally ready to return the favour from a few days ago.

Or maybe he had called it compensation? It didn’t really matter, as in only a few seconds he would rush out of his cottage with the speed of light.

The image of Hajime was on the front of his mind, had been for a while; back against the bed, legs spread, feeling the addicting frenzy that had completely enamoured him. His body shook, just a little more and he’d get to make that vision a reality.

His musings wasted time, enough for the clock in his room to strike twelve, marking the end of the week. He did good on his promise of running out as fast as possible, almost smacking his head against the door in the rush.

Hajime was barely given enough time to react as well, Kazuichi just stepped inside and locked the door quicker than his boyfriend could perceive. In turn the tan man didn’t allow for his rambling to start, cutting him off immediately with the tone that chilled his blood in the best way.

“Kaz,” he said in that way that foreshadowed punishment when they were deep in the middle of sex, “Mind telling me why you’re barging in my cottage at midnight?”

“I wanted to come visit you,” he began under watchful green eyes, “‘Cause the week is over…”

“And why can’t this wait for the morning?” he asked with a sigh.

“‘Cause I missed you,” he murmured because, in a sense, it was true.

Even though he saw Hajime every day, got kissed by him every day, he still missed his touches; he missed the sight of his bare body, he missed the heat, god he needed this so bad. Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed that his collar and leash had been put on.

"Such an eager puppy," he mumbled, lightly tugging him forward.

They moved to the bed, and his heart leapt. But, instead of getting to see the image of Hajime he'd been yearning for, he saw the man sit on the edge of the mattress.

"On your knees, Kaz."

He obeyed, of course, because he was a good boy. Still, he couldn't help but whine impatiently. His hot pink eyes looked up at green ones as he settled his head between tan thighs.

"Shh, don’t cry, puppy. You know what you have to do before getting what you want, don’t you?”

His paler hands clutched at a clothed leg. His self control was slowly slipping, as he sat with his clothed erection poking Hajime’s foot, only barely resisting to just hump his leg in his desperation.

“I’ve been good,” he whined out as a first reason why he should be allowed to fuck him, “I-I did as you said, I didn’t have sex with you or masturbate for a week.”

The other hummed in thought, running his hand through his hair, scratching his scalp, driving him crazy with simple movements.

“Hmm, and how can I know for sure that you aren’t lying?”

“I’m not!” he said stubbornly before his tone changed back into a pleading whimper, “Please, I promise I’m not lying. Please, Hajime, please, please.”

He could feel his boyfriend’s shoe move, press against his cock. He had no choice but to let out a shaky moan, rolling his hips against the other’s foot. Hajime didn’t even pull away, only encouraged the shaky movements.

“I don’t know, Kaz,” he drawed out, “What will you do to prove it to me?”

Paler arms unwrapped from a clothed leg, shakily moving up to unbutton his boyfriend’s jeans. Said boyfriend only quirked up an eyebrow, letting him continue doing whatever he had in mind.

Kazuichi pulled down those jeans, Hajime lifted his hips a little to help him, but didn’t fully remove them, only let them bundle at his feet. He didn’t pull down the other’s boxers too, favouring to bury his face in plush thighs instead.

Nipping, kissing, licking at the soft skin, he continued to grind against his boyfriend’s shoe. He didn’t do anything to push away the mechanic or say he didn’t like what they were doing. In fact, the outline of his hardening cock through his boxers painted an entirely different picture.

“Your thighs are really soft,” he mumbled in between his marking.

Hajime didn’t answer, but instead squeezed his thighs around his face. The hand in his hair gripped the locks firmly then guided his mouth away from his skin and towards his clothed erection.

Kazuichi’s hips faltered as he began tracing his boyfriend’s dick with his lips, making the man moan softly.

“Please, Hajime,” he begged, big puppy eyes looking up at half-lidded ones, “Please, I promise I’m not lying. Please, please let me fuck you, I need you so bad.”

Hajime tore his eyes away from him, and fumbled with something to the side. His boyfriend, still trembling and needy on the ground, continued to mouth at his erection.

“Then,” the tan man began, breathily,”What are you waiting for, puppy?”

“Come on,” he whispered as he brought a bottle of lube to his eye level, “Be a good boy, and get me ready.”

Oh god this was happening, this was really happening. 

Grabbing the bottle, he stood up and pushed his boyfriend down. Kazuichi could barely stand, he was so achingly hard, but managed his upright position just so he could remove his jumpsuit. Hajime, took pity on him and undressed himself in the meantime.

It would be a new experience, fingering someone else, but he’d try his best. Pouring a little too much lube on his fingers from excitement, he got closer to the tan man. 

The feeling was kind of weird, he noted as he sunk down to his knees once more, unable to maintain standing up any longer.

He moved his finger in and out, experimenting, getting the feel of how to do this. The other man was nothing but encouraging, praising him, guiding him, saying how _good_ it felt, and repeating until Kazuichi just couldn’t take it anymore.

Adding a second finger, since Hajime had drilled into his head the importance of being fully prepared before going any further, he wrapped his lips around the head of the tan man’s cock in an attempt to stay patient.

“O-oh, fuuuck, Kaz,” he swore, head swirling, “Fuck, puppy. You’re doing so good.”

One hand flew up to curl into his pink hair as he began slowly bobbing his head. His fingers moved faster, barely able to restrict his eagerness. They spread apart, stretching his boyfriend and making him let out a pleasured grunt.

God, he was so fucking hard. Precum leaking from the tip, he couldn’t resist the urge to thrust his hips, even if he was just thrusting against empty air. He added a third finger, sped up his pace too.

He looked at Hajime, eyes pleading for permission, and Hajime, legs spread and hair disheveled, gave him one. Yes, yes, yes, finally, finally he would get to-

Releasing his boyfriend’s erection with an obnoxious pop, he pushed the two of them further into the bed so he could kneel on the mattress instead. He poured some more lube on his hand, this time to spread it across his dick.

And, after so _fucking long_ , he pushed in. It was just a little bit but the overwhelming tightness, the heat of everything, it made his head swoon and his movement halt.

Luckily, though, Hajime pulled him back to reality, almost literally. He tugged on his leash, hard, so hard that he was forced to completely bottom out all at once. A whine, lustful and lacking any grace, escaped from his throat as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Shh, shh, don’t cry Kaz,” his boyfriend whispered to him.

He got pulled down within arm’s reach, where Hajime caressed his cheek and thumbed away his tears. Rubbing his face against the tan hand, he flushed with an almost perfect shade of crimson.

“I-It feels really good,” he whimpered out, letting his brain create words on autopilot while he was too busy trembling with euphoria.

“It does, doesn’t it?” his boyfriend cooed at him, pulling him down even further in order to kiss away the remainder of his tears, “But, you know how it would feel even better?”

A rhetorical question, he could tell that much.

One soft kiss came to his lips before he got gently pushed away, and his boyfriend whispered to him, “Come on, fuck me already, puppy.”

Kazuichi didn’t need any further invitations, his hips were already pulling back and, before he realized it, they snapped forward. He began steadily thrusting into Hajime, trembling, whining, whimpering, and crying from the utter most _pleasure_ that he’d ever felt.

It was so good, so, so, _so good_.

He leaned over Hajime, arms shaking under his weight, capturing his lips with his own. Every single moan was engulfed by their shared kiss, and he just couldn’t handle anything going on.

Everything was so overwhelming; he couldn’t keep his body from trembling. His arms shook, his legs shook, each part of his body was shaking with this electrifying feeling of pleasured frenzy.

Even his hips shook, taking him off course and landing him right at Hajime’s prostate, making the tan man below him let out a breathy gasp full of lust.

“Good boy,” he gasped out when he hit that spot again, “Fuck, good boy, Kaz. There, puppy, keep going there.”

He whined once again, lying his head down on his tan chest, looking up at his eyes behind damp eyelashes, and he began _abusing_ that spot. Every single one of his thrusts was directed at his prostate, following commands like a good boy.

Hands gripping tan hips hard enough to bruise, he whimpered for Hajime.

“Mm-! Fuck, a-aah, Haji- Haji- Hajime… H-Haah, Hajime, Hajime, please. ‘m so close, please, I-I’m going to… please, please, Hajime,” his words made no sense, but that didn’t stop him from babbling.

In his mind was one thing, one goal, one carnal need. He wanted…

“Tell me what you want, puppy,” hypnotizing voice reached his ears, inviting him, “Let me hear you, Kaz.”

“I- I want… fuck, fuck, I want… mmmm- aah, I want, I want-” brain not working, he was unable to speak properly.

There were no chances of Hajime realizing what he wanted, or so he thought, until he leaned down to murmur in his ear, “Do you want to cum in me, puppy?”

He nodded. Because he really, really wanted to cum in his boyfriend. Because he needed it so bad. Because he was so close, so close, almost there, fuck. Fuck, fuck, please.

Please please please please, Hajime. Hajime, he was so close, Hajime-

Trembling voice and bruising grip tightening, he came. He came inside his boyfriend, at the same time his boyfriend finished too, leaving a few moments for the two of them to ride out their orgasms.

Kazuichi could barely cling to consciousness as the aftermath hit him hard. With the other man’s warmth surrounding him, he could fall asleep right there and then. Unfortunately for him, he had to pull out first.

Cuddling into his boyfriend’s side, he tried to get his thoughts in order.

“Did it… Did you feel good this time?” he panted out after some time.

“Definitely,” Hajime kissed him on the forehead, “You… You did so well, Kaz.”

That was good; it was his main goal after all, right? Having nothing more to occupy his mind, his eyelids became increasingly heavier, a drowsy feeling overtaking his mind like a warm blanket.

“Feeling sleepy?” he nodded once and received another kiss on the forehead, then on his nose, cheeks, cheekbones, and finally on his lips.

“Sweet dreams, puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of my Souhina works in this series/collection can be boiled down to "Hajime calls Kazuichi a good boy/puppy and Kazuichi has a great time while feeling very loved."


End file.
